1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image capturing device, and more particularly, to a method for detecting image deformation and an image capturing device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
For the current depth image sensing technique, it is commonly seen that image capturing devices with binocular lenses are employed to capture images corresponded to various view angles, so that three-dimensional (3D) depth information of a target object may be calculated by the images corresponded to various view angles. Therefore, in order to precisely obtain the 3D depth information of the target object from the 2D images, the spatial configuration between the two lenses has to be specifically designed and the delicate parameter calibration is a necessary procedure. To be more specific, when the manufactures fabricate the image capturing devices with binocular lenses, each corresponding spatial position of the binocular lenses is incapable of being accurately disposed on the precise pre-determined settings. As such, during the process of fabricating the image capturing devices, the manufacturers calibrate the disposed binocular lenses modules in advance, and thus a set of factory-default calibrating parameters is obtained. In the future, the image capturing device may employ these factory-default calibrating parameters to calibrate the images captured by the binocular lenses during the process of users operating the image capturing device, so as to overcome the lack of precision in the processes of fabricating the image capturing devices.
However, during the process of users operating or carrying the image capturing device, it is possible to cause the spatial position variation of lenses (such as, displacement or rotation) as the image capturing device being extruded, impacted or dropped. Once the circumstance of the lens being displaced or deformed occurs, these factory-default calibrating parameters are no longer complied with the current application circumstance, such that the image capturing device is incapable of obtaining the correct depth information. For example, if the horizontal disequilibrium has occurred between the binocular lenses of the stereoscopic image capturing device, due to the horizontals of the captured left-frames and right-frames are mismatched after the disequilibrium, the 3D photographing effects are lead to be poor.